


Impulse I - Bed

by JoansGlove



Series: Just Joan [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control isn't everything....</p><p>Set pre-Wentworth and borderline AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse I - Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that set me off on the road of Ferguson fic - some of you will know why...
> 
> As always, thanks to the Duchess.

She had decided to visit the Burlesque show on a whim - a little harmless titillation to unwind after work, safely anonymous in the darkness of the club. She hadn’t counted on being singled out by an achingly handsome butch, a drag king no less. And she definitely hadn’t counted on ending up being handcuffed naked to a strange bed, yet here she was…..  
She twisted against the snugness of the cuffs enjoying how the hard edges bit into her wrists. Her long, dark hair had fanned out across her shoulders; the two silver strands contrasting with the glint of metal framing her large, pale hands resting on the pillows behind her head. She was already leaking juices, inner labia ground past each other with a deliciously soft throb as she squirmed; her soft thighs rubbing against the dark hair covering her moist, swollen lips.  
“Comfy?” The Butch stood in the doorway; she’d taken off her shirt but kept her jeans and boots on.  
As she moved towards the bed Joan’s hooded eyes widened in pleasure as she spied the thick silver rings swinging from the woman’s puffy nipples and a small smile played on a mouth that was bruised from the series of fierce kisses which had propelled her from the front door, into the bedroom and onto her back.  
Joan pouted. “Well? Are you going to make me wait ALL night?” she demanded. 

The Butch leaned over Joan and smiled, softly stroking her cheek before trailing her fingers down to grip Joan’s smooth throat and giving her a deep, wet kiss that filled her mouth with an insistent, probing tongue and sent a rush of heat to Joan’s already scalding slit. Joan clenched her thighs together as she yielded to the other woman, her clit gripped between increasingly slippery outer lips. Fuck! Suddenly all that mattered was mouth and cunt – one resplendently full but the other desperately empty….

The Butch broke off the kiss and languorously stretched her sinuous length along Joan’s body, fitting herself to curves and hollows, pinning her completely. She was taller than Joan – a rare find. Joan’s breathing quickened and her skin prickled and burned as the long woman undulated against her; her scalp was on fire, her face blazed with lust. Boot buckles tickled her insteps, new denim chafed her legs, a cold belt buckle dug into her belly and feverish skin plastered itself to her upper body; her breasts crushed into her ribcage by metal tipped tits. Staring hard into the other woman’s eyes Joan pushed her head forward demanding another kiss and was rewarded with a tongue fucking that flooded her cunt with an overwhelming need to be filled. She urgently raised her hips, desperately trying to rub her clit against The Butch’s fly, moaning in frustration when she came up short of her goal …….

God, this woman writhing beneath her was so much hotter than she could ever have imagined when she’d first spotted her from the stage and later when she’d succeeded in making her laugh. This woman’s shy yet strangely direct demeanour belied this amazing sensuality; her severe suit masked a fantastic body strung with taut muscles under a satiny ivory hide and her reserved gestures concealed an intensity and strength that matched her own.

The Butch straddled Joan’s waist, sucking and biting a line of dark passion down the scorching skin of her neck and shoulder, hands moving to squeeze her full breasts - hard, her palms rolling Joan’s stiff, pale nipples deep into her areolae …... Joan groaned deeply as strong fingers gave them a forceful tweak – her thighs twitched as an arc of liquid lightning shot through her clit and galvanised her cunt; her normally impassive features transformed into a mask of desire – her obsidian eyes sparking with arousal, her finely sculpted nostrils flaring at the scent of their bodies, her wide lips thickening with need as they played out their own litany of craving.  
The Butch grinned at Joan’s reaction and pinched her nipples tighter, rolling and flattening the hard pegs of tissue between perfectly manicured thumbs and fingers; applying ever more pressure as Joan growled encouragement and strained against her steel bracelets. Shifting position The Butch nudged the toe of her boot between Joan’s thighs and pulled it snugly up against her slippery slit; then, with a glint in her eye she leant back on her heel pulling Joan’s nipples with her. The effect was instant and explosive – the handcuffs scraped up the bedstead as Joan grabbed the bars behind her and her body arched off the bed nearly throwing The Butch off, strong thighs clamped round shiny black leather, clit grinding against her lover’s toecap as she came with a harsh, rasping howl; her body twisting as lights exploded behind her eyes and the dark core of orgasm tore through her body.

The Butch moved down Joan’s heated body and briefly rode her hip before leaping off the bed and pulling off her boots and jeans – revealing bare skin. How delicious, no underwear! Joan eyed the slash of pink between The Butch’s legs with impatience. 

Straddling Joan’s ribs she reached up to massage the reddened wrists, placing a gentle kiss on each one. As The Butch’s breast brushed her cheek Joan opened her mouth and clamped on, sucking in as much tit as she could, marvelling at the feel of the heavy gauge ball-closure sitting on the back of her tongue. Pulling back she scraped her teeth down to The Butch’s nipple pushing the tip of her tongue through the steel ring and up against her teeth. 

The Butch pushed her way down Joan’s body elongating her nipple and stretching her tit out till Joan was forced to either release the jewellery from her bite or chip a tooth. She dragged her cunt down the line of Joan’s midriff, over her navel and down onto the sleek pelt that radiated moist heat, pausing to rub her own split fur against the damp divide before continuing her descent along toned, pale legs to Joan’s feet.  
Forceful knees knocked Joan’s ankles apart, her long legs were splayed open; her full lips were spread wide, framed with glistening black curls and Joan felt The Butch’s broad flat tongue glide its way up the length of her cunt spreading heat and moisture from the cleft of her buttocks to the margin of skin and hair. Moaning loudly she jerked, drawing her knees up and arching her back as she grabbed the bars again. God how she loved that first lick! That first promise of rich, exquisite fulfilment.  
The Butch, feeling Joan’s response repeated the move, then again, and again before sucking on her plump, fleshy outer labia, running her teeth along the edges of her tissue thin inner frills then moving up to scrape her teeth over Joan’s hard clit. She savoured the rich smell of sweat and arousal emanating from the dark pink succulence and sucked deeply on the feverish, pliable flesh that gathered in her mouth as she nibbled and licked her way down to the seat of Joan’s slickness. 

With a thumb rubbing the fleshy pad of her sticky entrance Joan could feel herself getting even wetter, feel herself opening up – she almost chuckled as the thought ‘like a wanton flower’ flashed unbidden into her mind. Fuck! The ache was becoming unbearable… her muscles clutched at The Butch’s thumb. She buried her face in her shoulder, her lips dragging against sweaty skin as she moaned and bit herself, pulling it taut as she twisted her head back to face The Butch.  
“I need you inside me” she demanded….. Two fingers slipped easily inside her, then three as The Butch began to suckle her swollen, rigid clit with insistent lips. She pumped and twisted her fingers as Joan writhed and tried to match the rhythm, growing more frantic as The Butch pistoned her fingers across her g-spot until she barked: 

“Another finger! I need more…. I want your hand“ She stared wildly and expectantly at The Butch who, raising her eyebrows, obligingly added a fourth finger and began to work her palm into Joan’s sopping wet cunt, stretching and kneading the pliant muscle into accommodating her brawny hand. Most women shied away from the prospect of wearing her large hand but this goddess was actually asking to be fisted! The Butch appreciated a woman who knew what she wanted; her clit jolted as it swelled with her joyous anticipation of the act. 

Joan felt herself opening up to The Butch’s carefully folded fingers and thumb; the insistent pressure made her nerves sing and she worked against the hard, bunched bone and sinew. The buzz of orgasm was just beginning to build when the hot mouth vanished to be replaced by cool air.  
“I know you can take it but we’re gonna need just a little help…….” Tearing open a sachet with her teeth, the Butch trickled lube over her knuckles and gently worked her hand into Joan’s greedy cunt.  
Joan felt herself stretched so wide. Electricity surged through her body as all thought was blasted from her mind. There was nothing but pure, consuming sensation.

The Butch slid her left arm under Joan’s thigh, reaching up to stroke the under swell of her breast with polished nails. Joan jerked on the handcuffs behind her head, eyes rolling back and nostrils flaring as The Butch gently rotated her hand, flexing her fingers against the walls of Joan’s slick, fluttering cunt. “This what you needed?”  
“Jesus!” It drew out to a hiss as The Butch began to gently pump her hand back and forth as she sucked hard on the quivering flesh of Joan’s thigh. The sudden liquid heat ignited pathways to her cooling clitoris, which pulsed and twitched as it was pulled taut against her pubic bone. So lost in the all-consuming pleasure she had no way of gauging how long she rode the surges, how many times she nearly came before The Butch shifted her angle or she slowed her pace to keep her there on that blissful plane. But her body could not sustain that level of intense pleasure indefinitely and she needed to take some measure of control in this glorious fuck.  
Sobbing with delirium Joan began to thrash her body from side to side, taking The Butch’s arm with her and slapping her with her knees as they flailed. Dropping her left knee Joan twisted onto her front and scrambled up the bed, dragging The Butch with her. She balanced on her knees, gripping the bedstead, forehead pressed into the backs of her hands; snorting and gasping as The Butch knelt behind her pummelling her cunt. 

She felt the mattress rock and a shocking heat work its way down her arse as The Butch chewed and licked, bit and sucked her sensitive cheeks; the woman’s tongue slithered along old scars, flickering lightly over her flattened arsehole making Joan push herself backwards seeking more contact.  
Pulling her face away The Butch clapped her hand firmly on the broad ivory curve. Joan cried out “Oh! Harder!”  
The Butch delivered a resounding slap  
“Fuck! Again! Harder!”  
As requested her hard, flat palm rained down crushing blows on moist, resilient skin and muscle making it ripple and colour as the cleansing sound of measured slaps ricocheted around the room. As the fine hide reddened and warmed, parallel white lines sprang out just begging to be stroked and kissed, prompting the Butch to lave the stinging, smarting buttocks with her broad tongue before resuming her co-ordinated assault on the snorting woman squirming on her chains before her. 

“Touch me! Please, please touch me! I need to come!” Joan’s voice cracked.  
“Need? Or want?” asked The Butch in a mocking tone.  
“Need!” she forced the words out, gasping for air as she thrust against The Butch’s insistent beat. ”I’ve wanted to come from the moment you put your hand inside me. Please….!”  
Practiced fingers found her clit and began to rhythmically circle the hard bulge of tissue cloaked in its tight hood, intermittently sliding across the exposed tip, so highly sensitive that the terrific intensity of even the lightest touch made her convulse helplessly.  
And then she felt it, the crushing tension that gripped her abdomen, her thighs; she stilled herself, concentrating on the compelling waves surging from her cunt, burning their way across her skin; her nipples tightened until her breasts ached as she snatched ragged breaths, shouting them out in the face of what was to come.  
Reading this change in Joan’s behaviour The Butch slowed her pace, coordinating her hands and fingers to a steady rhythm, dropping sloppy kisses on Joan’s hips and the flushed swell of her arse. She flexed her fingers against the first constrictions of Joan’s orgasm, straining as the powerful walls of her cunt clamped down time and again as Joan rocked and heaved, shouting and crying; her body twisting on the cruel silver gimbals of her cuffs as her hold on the bed frame gave way and she collapsed, her writhing, bliss wracked body jerking into the rumpled quilt, dragging The Butch down with her, fingers trapped between the mattress and Joan’s grinding clit and her fist encased in hard, hot muscle. Joan howled like an animal into the pillow, her face pressed deep into its muffling softness, it were as if her whole body were composed of pulsing light, she floated - aware of nothing but the rushing pleasure filling every corpuscle. 

Slowly, gently, The Butch gently extracted her hand from the furnace of Joan’s slippery vagina, peppering her beautifully rounded buttocks with soft, warm kisses making Joan press herself into the dishevelled bed as her hyper-sensitive skin tingled and sang. She moved up alongside Joan, planting kisses along the length of her spine, burying her face in Joan’s damp nest of hair and nuzzling her neck. Pulling a section of hair off Joan’s face The Butch pressed her still wet fingers against Joan’s parted lips and pushed the first two into her mouth, caressing her tongue.  
Reaching up with her other hand she removed a set of small keys from a discreet hook on the bedstead and released Joan’s wrists from their glittering bonds then rolled them both over before gathering Joan her in her arms to nestle into her chest. She stroked Joan’s tousled mane; pushing it back off her sweaty forehead, tracing her hairline as she gazed into the sleepy, satisfied face of this handsome, older woman. She lowered her head and kissed Joan. “You’re an astounding creature!”  
Joan returned the kiss, her lips parting just enough to allow the tip of her tongue to tickle the other woman’s smile. “Do you treat all your women like this or just the ones that don’t run away when the cuffs come out?” She said with her own indulgent smile.

Raising herself up on her elbow Joan scattered butterfly light kisses across The Butch’s chest and shoulder, wriggling round to reach her neck and to slide her knee between long thighs. Her hand journeyed along the smooth contours of The Butch’s hip and waist, halting as it encountered her soft, perky breast peaked by its perforated, rosy nipple. Grinning she slipped her index finger through the ring and playfully pulled on it, testing the resilience of the tough tissue it pierced.  
“Ahhh!”  
She bit her lip then cried again as Joan pulled harder, wrapping the flesh round her finger, digging her fist into the velvety swell of tit as she covered The Butch’s open mouth with her own and forced her tongue against its thick, lively counterpart.  
The Butch’s firm thigh pressed into her soft cunt and Joan’s breathing became heavier; she rolled herself on top of The Butch, digging her hipbone down into her clit as she rubbed her own tingling lips lightly against solid muscle. Her eyes took in the masculine beauty of The Butch beneath her, her soft green eyes, full coral lips, angular jaw and pointed chin punched in its smooth centre by a delightful dimple. 

Feverish kisses flowed from Joan’s lips, lips that roamed the flushed face and neck that was pushing up and back in response to the gyration of Joan’s trim pelvis. Her lips dragged themselves up the smooth throat, across the firm chin and onto the quivering mouth that issued soft moans into the night.  
The Butch’s hands roamed over every accessible inch of Joan’s thrusting body, fingers gripping hard when she altered her pace or position to increase the maddening excitement that made her sopping hole ache and pulse with need. This woman was driving her wild! Her ease with the cuffs……and those scars! Pick-up sex was always hot but this was something else...  
“Wait!” The Butch reached out a long arm and wrenched open the bedside cupboard, a practiced search revealed a translucent dildo mounted on a thigh harness. “Fuck me, Joan.”  
Pushing herself to her knees Joan bent forward to secure the cock firmly to her sticky thigh, her heavy breasts swung and jiggled as she did so, pointed pink nipples scoring the thick air and drawing the undivided attention of The Butch who stretched out her hand and gently tweaked them. “You have beautiful breasts.”  
Joan replied with a dark, seductive smile her crimson lips revealing strong, white teeth and a glimpse of slick pink tongue. As she entered The Butch she felt her arse clasped by long, strong hands and fingers, fingers that squeezed hard, that dug into her supple muscle and dragged her cheeks upwards, pulling her pelvis forwards and skewering the cock even deeper into the hot, wet snatch soaking her leg. She angled her thigh and curled an arm under The Butch’s shoulder, gripping her neck for leverage as she began to work the thick cock in and out, varying her speed and movements as their breasts slipped past and over each other on a film of sweat. 

Firm, sensitive hands flowed up Joan’s strong, supple back, tracing the defined contours of bone and muscle, the curves and angles of her shoulders and the column of her graceful neck, pulling her head down into a deep, penetrating kiss. Joan compressed her clit against the hard, lean hip of The Butch as she rocked in and out of her cunt, massaging her soft breast, twisting the silver ring, tugging it outward, pushing it deep into the flesh, rolling the buried metal in her muscular fingers.  
“Oh my …….Fuck!” The Butch jerked and brought her leg up, her heel travelling the valley of Joan’s spine, burning thigh brushing her silken side. Joan’s hand left her tit and rushed up the back of her thigh to grip behind her knee, forcing it to unbend, shoving it up to her shoulder, opening up her molten centre to the insistent cock.  
Grabbing the back of Joan’s head she dragged her face down to hers, intense green eyes locking onto dark, deep-set orbs; she ran her fingers across the softened contours and lines of the older woman’s entrancing face, skimming them over her sculpted lips before tracing their softness with her own and kissing her; filling Joan’s mouth with urgent, undulating muscle.  
The sound of their fucking filled the room, the scent of their arousal perfumed the air.

“Go down, Joan. I want your mouth on me too!” Panting hard she reached behind Joan’s thigh and ripped the Velcro open, pulling the harness away from the dildo and tossing it aside as Joan scrambled into position.  
Taking control of the cock Joan allowed a moment or two to delight in the beauty of The Butch’s swollen cunt; clit and dark, dusky lips pouting glossily from scant surroundings, bubbles of translucent secretions sliding around her gaping hole, soft auburn hair extending down her thighs in a fine drift.  
Sliding the shaft out of her protesting partner Joan lowered her mouth to the sticky, soft rills of labia and hard nub nestled in its hood. Her first taste was exquisite. She shut her eyes and slowly French kissed every inch of The Butch’s succulent cunt, lapping slowly at her fragrant, salty juices with gusto as she smeared her cheeks and chin across scalding flesh. 

Joan’s clit was so hard; she was soaking wet and so tremendously swollen. She shifted to the side. Sliding her labia over The Butch’s foot she rubbed her clit on the hard extremity feeling The Butch try to work with her, pressing her instep tight against her satiny lips as Joan smeared her searing, dripping sex on cool, dry skin.  
“…the cock! I need the cock!”  
Lifting her beautiful, shining face to The Butch Joan touched the tip of the instrument to the gasping woman’s entrance, a saucy smile playing on her glossy red lips. “Of course you do!” She slid the heavy length back into the Butch’s unctuously twitching hole and resumed working her mobile tongue over the fluttering clit. Angling the cock toward The Butch’s navel she applied the dildo with vigour causing her to writhe and moan as she found the sweet spot, and worked at it steadily, increasing the tempo as the moaning woman’s body began to undulate with the approach of orgasm.  
“There! Right there! Ohhh fuck!” She clamped her thighs round Joan’s head and thrust her spasming cunt hard against Joan’s hand and face. She forced the dildo deep inside The Butch, gently agitating it as she slowed her tongue against the pulsing clit between her lips and tried to ride out the thrashing woman’s climax. 

Extricating herself from damp, quivering thighs Joan pulled herself up so she was face to face with the sweaty, quaking amazon, thigh thrown across her belly, urgently grinding her tightening cunt against hip as she sought a kiss from the dazed woman. A hand trailed its way up the back of her thigh, pausing to fondle the swell of her arse before long fingers delved between her legs and deep into her sodden hole.  
Joan gripped short hair, forcing eye contact as she crushed The Butch’s breast into her chest, twisting the modified nipple with her hard palm.  
Fingers plunged in and out as Joan rocked and slipped against her. She rammed her tongue deep into Joan’s mouth, clamping her hand round Joan’s neck to keep their connection. Joan fought for breath around the aggressive and consuming kiss, her nostrils flared as she sucked air deep into her lungs before her breathing became so frenzied she was forced to tear her face away in order to fuel her grunts and moans.  
Joan clung to The Butch, crushing her clit against her thigh as for the third time that night she came with a hoarse cry; her forehead pushing hard into her lover’s neck as, nearing exhaustion, she jerked and shuddered against her beautiful dyke.  
The Butch rubbed her nose softly against Joan’s and delivered a final deep wet kiss; withdrawing her slippery fingers she lightly stroked Joan’s clit, tasting her partner’s moan as it vibrated on her lips.

The two sated women lay on the bed, long legs entwined; the symmetry of their bodies pleased Joan immensely. The Butch tenderly stroked Joan’s ebony hair; tickling her ear as her other hand roamed her hip and outer thigh, idly tracing the long, fine scars that interrupted the flawless skin. “Tell me, how recent are these? Did you consent to them?”  
“I consented to some of them, but not all…”  
“Would you… er….”  
“Would I what? Let you add to them?” She flicked indolently at a silver nipple ring and smiled innocently at The Butch.  
The Butch merely offered a saucy wink.  
Mimicking her perfectly, Joan returned it. “Do you know what? I may just agree to let you.”


End file.
